


Посмотри, рельсы устремляются вверх

by KisVani



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Гарри Поттер совершает путешествие на галактическом экспрессе до планеты "Хогвартс".





	Посмотри, рельсы устремляются вверх

**Author's Note:**

> Повествование от первого лица, необычная стилистика, персонажи на момент встречи намного старше канонных одиннадцати лет, ООС.

Я, право-слово, не знаю, с чего именно мне начать эту историю.  
Пожалуй, с того, что волею злого рока, а точнее — козней некоего преступного элемента — я рано остался без родителей. Сообщать деталей мои опекуны не желали, поэтому до известного возраста я думал, что мои отец и мать оказались жертвами катастрофы на межгалактической трассе. Не хочу осуждать приютившую меня семью тетушки Петунии, они не были обязаны брать на себя заботу об еще одном ребенке, но счастливым свое детство я не назову ни в коей мере.  
Винить в этом, впрочем, стоило бы не одно только родню, но и тех, кто подкинул корзинку со мной на порог тетушки, соизволив оставить лишь краткое письмо и ничего больше. Я на тот момент был младенцем и, разумеется, не мог решать или высказывать собственное мнение. В противном случае — многое бы сложилось иначе.  
Но не вижу причин, по которым стоило бы надолго останавливаться на истории моего грустного детства. К моменту, когда правда о моих родителях окольными путями дошла до моих ушей, я уже достиг того возраста, в котором приличный молодой человек обязан поступить в колледж или хотя бы подобрать занятие по душе.  
Выбор, который могли обеспечить тетушка и дядюшка, был невелик. Я уже приготовился влачить нищенское существование в одном из учебных заведений Старушки-Земли, перебиваясь с сухих пайков на воду, когда появился иной вариант. Частный дрон, выполненный в виде совы, принес мне приглашение. Там предлагалось поступить в элитный колледж на планете Хогвартс. Сама форма подачи говорила о солидности заведения.   
Я согласился без раздумий.  
На этом месте заканчивается печальная история моего детства, и начинается странная история моей юности. Как сообщили представители колледжа, мой счет в банке был заморожен до поступления на учебу. Впервые я узнал о сумме, оставленной родителями, и ужаснулся перспективам. Одновременно с этим я был в восторге от того, как круто менялась моя жизнь.  
После краткого инструктажа и закупки необходимого я отправился в путь. На планету Хогвартс.  
Мне довелось совершать путешествие ровно первого сентября. Это было логично и верно, если вспомнить, что я все же собирался именно учиться, но меня тяготила информации о том, что в Хогвартс (к вашему сведению, планета носит название колледжа, что на ней расположен) принимают лишь наследников Второго Народа. Метисов и дальних потомков, если речь о людях. И, разумеется, их самих. Чистокровных.   
Не подумайте обо мне дурно. Я ничего не имею против людских братьев по разуму, что встретились нам при освоении космоса, но их заносчивость порой заставляет ужаснуться. Как и то, что моя мать связала себя узами брака с одним из них. О чем моя тетушка тоже не посчитала нужным сообщить.  
Таким образом я оказался на переходной станции в районе Плутона. Там я познакомился с милейшей семьей Второго Народа. Многодетные, как и многие из них, они отправляли одного из младших своих детей в тот колледж, куда лежал и мой путь.  
— Рон! Уизли! — так представился этот юноша.  
Он был рыж, худ, покрыт шерстью, что нормально для его вида, и держал при себе крысу. Разразит меня молния, если я вру! Это была обычная земная крыса, серая и не слишком здоровая на вид.  
Мы вошли в космический экспресс, идущий через две галактики в третью, и приготовились к длительному путешествию. Я погрузился в чтение, в то время как Рон играл с крысой. Мне кажется, она подозревала в нем кого-то из крупных кошачьих, опасных для ее крысиной жизни, в то время как мой новый сосед, очевидно, полагал ее милым и приятным созданием.  
Картина сего культурного недопонимания была разрушена явлением в наше купе третьей особы.  
— Почему вы в земной одежде?! — воскликнула она.  
На вид это была типичная земная барышня примерно моих лет. Невысокая, с пышными каштановыми кудрями и выражением лица, которое характерно для того рода натур, что ставят социальную значимость своих поступков выше здравого смысла.  
Барышня была одета в бесформунную тунику, которую было принято носить в Хогвартсе.  
— Нам лететь через гиперпространство еще несколько суток, — сказал я, разворачивая в полноценную голографическую газету изображение со своего инфо-чипа. — Не вижу смысла торопиться.  
Барышня пожала плечами и исчезла. Однако вернулась она быстро, опустилась на соседнее место и представилась:  
— Мое имя Гермиона Грейнджер.  
Рон воззрился на меня. Ведь я не называл своего имени и ему тоже.  
— Гарри Поттер, — нехотя представился я, — во избежание вопросов — да, то самый. А теперь, если вы позволите, я бы желал почитать газету!  
Они позволили. А после мы поговорили о жизни друг друга и пришли к выводу, что в стенах Хогвартса нам, новичкам, всем предстоит держаться друг друга.


End file.
